wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Rising Death
Prolauge Snailfish swam down into the deep palace. He heard Queen Seashell was terribly injured. Snailfish entered, and into the queen's room. Princess Current sat there, seeing her bleeding and fresh-cut mother, whose teeth was ripped out. "Mother, dont leave. Please dont die!" Current said, holding her talons to her heart. A large dragon looked into the room. One of them was smaller, and hooked to a leash. "Let me go, Maelstrom!" A blue dragon with a grey underbelly said. "Awww. Poor Typhoon." Maelstrom said. "I was attacking mother." Maelstrom continued. Maelstrom looked at her mother, and slashed and broke her jaw by whipping and talons. Queen Seashell got up, as Typhoon and Current squeaked. Snailfish's queen was trying to fight back. Soon, Maelstrom gashed out her eyes and curled her tail around her mother's neck. Soon, Queen Seashell inhaled water, then could not cough it out. She fell, and Snailfish touched her scales. They were as plain as day. "Who is next?" Maelstrom asked. "it was not a fair challange!" Current and Typhoon jinxed. "If we are going to war," Typhoon started, looking at her 2 sisters and snailfish, Snailfish horrified, Maelstrom please, and Current, none other than petrified. "We must choose our allied. I choose the RainWings IceWings and NightWings." Maelstrom growled, Current's sigh in relif in the as she stuck her haid underwater, and Maelstrom spoke. "I choose 2 strong tribes. For the wings of Sand and Sky! Queen Burst and Queen Saharah will adore me as the majesty i am." "I know my SeaWings love me! I also have to choose the MudWings. Im suprized their population is one of the highest!" Current said, glee from her eyes. "What allience will you choose?" Princess Current asked kindly. "You, Queen Current." He said, bowing his head towards them. The air vent was large, but the underwater part was larger. "I get my palace." Maelstrom said. She chased and tried to chase Current and Typhoon, but Snailfish followed his love, Current. Chapter 1 Princess Phoenix wasnt the best, nor the worst. She was built for long flights and hard fights. During battle training, her and other's mentor was always hard-mostly hard on Phoenix. But this SkyWing never really fought, but the SandWing Princess Coyote did. "Its time to study!" a familliar voice of the MudWing princess spoke, loud. Princess Terricotta's large head poked out and she waved hello. Princess Phoenix followed. "Was my family amazing?" Terricotta asked. "Too bad we cant meet Princess Coral's.Maelstrom was the evil one and had killed her mother, QueenSeashell." She explained. Phoenix's large wings drooped. She heard the voices of her fellow princesses, and decided to come in. A SeaWing flying, practicing her swimming and aquatic with her history and language teacher. A IceWing looking at her little locket that kept a rare treasure, a RainWing reading wih a NightWing. Phoenix's bold red scales glimmered in the light, with her orange-yellow plates along with her pink to scarlet wings also glimmered, with her average SkyWing colored horns and eyes. "Greetings, agian for the day, Phoenix. What was my mother Maelstrom like?" Princess Coral asked, getting next to the bigwings, the MudWing heir. "Hmmmm. What do you think, Whiteout?" Princess Coyote said, reading a book about plants. "Not sure, Coyote." Princess Whiteout replied to Coyote's curios question. Princess Dewdrop the RainWing came up after reading a book about the tribes. "Hey, Phoenix. I thought you were napping. You are late for studying." she said. "I was not napping, i was alone." Phoenix replied. "Guys. Did you know scince Maelstrom scared Current and Typhoon away, that Typhoon took other theisland palace and summer palace?" Princess Stardust said, looking at Dewdrop, Coral and Phoenix. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195)